


New York

by orphan_account



Series: A Tale of Seven Cities [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: New York was home for Jughead. It meant so much more than Riverdale did now especially seeing as his family were all there from his father and sister to his new twins.





	New York

New York

If you were to ask Jughead Jones to describe New York in one word, he’d simply reply with home. New York had been a blessing in disguise. He and Betty had moved there to attend NYU, and the city meant more to them than most other places they’d been to. It was the place where he’d first had an apartment with her. It was the first place where they’d been free from the restraints of life in Riverdale. It was the first place where he’d had his book ‘River’s Edge’, published.

And now it was the place where his two perfect twins had been born. Matthew Forsythe Jones and Juliet Alice Jones had been born at half one in the morning on the 21st September, and they’d been loved from the moment they’d been conceived.

From the beginning, it had become clear that Matthew, or Matt as everyone called him, took after his father with tuffs of dark hair and very similar features, but his eyes were the vivid jade of Betty’s eyes. He also favoured Betty more than Jughead, but he’d cling to Jughead whenever Alice was around.

Juliet, however, was born with golden curls and Jughead’s mesmerising cerulean eyes that pierced the soul. She was more outgoing than her brother but was definitely a daddy’s girl from the beginning. She’d clamber all over Jughead, and he’d treat her like a princess from the second he met her.

As for Betty, Jughead had fallen in love with her, even more, each day and now, standing in their large spacious room cradling Juliet in his arms as she slept, he turned to watch his slumbering wife. Her left hand was clutched tightly to his side of the duvet, and her soft breathing filled the room as he smiled down at her.

For a while, he stood there watching until Juliet’s eyes opened and his attention was taken by his beautiful baby girl. She hardly cried and spent most of the time smiling up at Jughead, who turned her slightly so that she could see Betty. Juliet’s smile widened, and she reached out towards Betty as the twenty-six-year-old woman slowly opened her eyes.

“Juggie?” Her soft whisper caused his heart to race even more as he crossed the room towards her. Betty slowly sat up as he saw her husband carrying Juliet towards her. She simpered at Juliet before turning to Jughead, who handed their daughter to her. “Where’s Matt?”

“Still sleeping. Would you like me to get him?” His eyes swept her face as he slowly reached out to his beautiful. Betty’s turned towards his hand as Juliet started to make a fuss, clearly hungry and both sighed. “I’ll go and get him because goodness knows when Jules is hungry so’s Matt.”

As if on cue, a piercing cry could be heard from the nursey and Jughead got off of the bed to go and attend to his son. He exited the main bedroom and walked into the nursey beside it. The walls where cream while the cots were painted green and purple. Betty had refused to have pink and blue, so that had been the compromise with Alice.

Today, Matt’s cries where coming from the purple cot causing Jughead to cross the room quickly and pick up his son. “Hey, buddy.” He murmured, rubbing his son’s back slowly before crossing towards the door. “You’re definitely a Jones, aren’t you? Always hungry, you and Jules.” He muttered as he walked into the master bedroom.

Betty’s eyes flitted from Juliet to Jughead, who smiled at her as he gently sat down beside her on her side of the bed. When Betty had finished nursing Juliet, she placed her down on the soft duvet before taking Matt from Jughead allowing him to scoop up his little princess in his arms. As Betty nursed Matt, she looked over at Jughead and whispered: “Your dad and Jellybean are coming over tomorrow. They’re so excited to see these two.”

Jughead nodded, remembering FP’s reaction to seeing his grandchildren on the day that they were born. To the surprise of Jughead and his friends, the Serpent leader had actually broken down and had embraced Jughead tightly before taking Matt from his son’s arms. He’d held him so carefully and tenderly that Jughead’s eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates. FP had then turned to Jughead and said: ‘Please tell me that we don’t have a Forsythe Pendleton Jones the IV.’ He’d been overjoyed to learn that although Matt had received Jughead’s first name as his middle name that the young father had chosen not to carry on that tradition.

As for Jellybean, she’d burst into the hospital about twenty minutes later and bypassed her brother to sit with Betty and Juliet. She’d fallen for her niece and nephew the moment she’d laid eyes on them and had promised to spoil them both rotten. She’d promised Betty that she’d make them all their clothes as she’d taken a love of fashion and had in fact designed and made Betty’s wedding dress.

“Yes, Dad was mentioning it earlier when he called. As for JB, she mentioned that she had something for these two angels, so they’ll probably be showered in gifts again.” He murmured as Matt detached himself from his mother and Betty let another one of Jughead’s t-shirts cover her body again.

“I’m sure of it. Shall we get these two back to bed?” Betty asked getting up slowly still cradling Matt to her chest. She smiled serenely at Jughead as they slowly wandered back to the nursey where both of the twins were placed in a separate cot. For a moment their parents just stared at them with a small smile playing on their lips as they leant into one before Betty yawned again.

“Come on, Betts, let’s get you to bed as well.” Before Betty could protest, Jughead had lifted her up and began to carry her back to their room. She rolled her eyes at his antics but was too tired to object and merely clung to him. In fact, as soon as he placed her under the covers, Betty gave him one last smile before drifting off. Jughead ran a hand over Betty’s cheek before walking around to the other side of the bed and pulling her into him. His eyes fluttered shut as he listened to Betty’s soft breathing.

...

Morning came too early, Jughead decided as he opened the door for Jellybean and FP. The moment the door left its place, Jellybean flung herself into his arms as FP chuckled at his children. Jughead held his little tightly to him while Betty watched from the kitchen counter in their open plan living room slash kitchen slash dining room.

“I’ve missed you,” Jellybean informed Jughead with a smile as she pulled back and took in his tired features. Yet, on seeing that they were underlined with happiness, so she made no comment on it.

“I’ve missed you too,” Jughead admitted, taking in his little sister’s appearance. He hadn’t seen her much since the twins had been born four months ago due to her busy schedule clashing with his publishing requirements.

“Saying that I’ve missed my niece and nephew more.” Jellybean teased him, spotting Matt and Juliet in their highchairs at the table and crossing over to them. She quickly hugged Betty, who had walked over to them and they sat beside the twins while Jughead turned to FP.

“I swear she loves them more she loves me.” He muttered darkly, but as ever there was no malice in his tone as he stared at his sister and his wife. His eyes lingered on Betty for a moment before he looked back at FP.

“Of course not, but they do have a habit of stealing hearts,” FP informed his son before pulling him into a one-armed hug. They stared at the two women sitting at the table and the two angels that had captured their hearts.

“That’s just a family trait, FP.” Betty turned to smile at the two of them, her eyes lingering on Jughead, who over the past eleven years had single-handedly changed her life. Yet, the man in front of her had changed because of her as well. He no longer wore his beanie as often as he used to, only when he was out with friends or when he was feeling down. Betty, on the other hand, no longer wore her hair in a tight ponytail, and instead preferred having it down.

Both had changed each other for the better.

“You flatter us, Betty,” FP informed his daughter-in-law with a smile as they slowly made their way over to the table, but neither sat down just yet.

“And you’re part of that family now, Betts.” Jughead reminded her with a simper, though his eyes were sincere and Betty felt her heart race at the look she received. It was the same look he’d given her when he’d first told her that he loved her.

“Yes, because you stole my heart.” Betty murmured, blushing profusely, much to the delight of the Jones, who all smirked at her as she turned back to Matt, who was grasping at her hair. She gingerly detached his fingers as Jughead took several steps towards them.

“I love you too,” Jughead informed her, his voice full of adoration as he stared at his wife while the other two adults watched while smiles pulled at their lips.

“I love you more.” Betty murmured as Jughead moved towards her slowly.

“Oh, stop being cute, I have more important things to do than be jealous of you two.” Jellybean snapped playfully at them causing them both to shoot her a glare that was just as playful.

“Which are?” Jughead asked while wrapping his arms around Betty who leant back into him with a small smile playing on her lips as she let out a contented sigh.

“Giving my niece and nephew their presents,” Jellybean informed them as she took out two separate parcels from her bag.

“How about we sit down first and then we can get to that, Jellybean,” FP suggested, watching his daughter smile serenely as he moved to sit beside her while Jughead moved to sit beside Betty before his grasped her hand in his. They held hands tenderly beneath the table as Matt and Juliet smiled at their family, though they had no idea what was going on around them.

“Okay, Dad.” JB conceded before waiting for everyone to get sorted because Matt started making a fuss until Betty gently picked him up. She rubbed his back as the other Jones continued to talk and tease one another.

“You are such a daddy’s girl.” Jughead chuckled at his little sister, who rolled her eyes at him and was about to reply when Betty beat her to it.

“And Jules isn’t?” Betty asked him with a small smile as she placed Matthew back into his high chair as he was content again.

“That’s different.” Jughead protested.

“Whatever you say, Forsythe.” Betty beamed at him while he moved to place his hand on her knee and he offered her a quick smile before they turned back to the other two who were patiently waiting for them. After all the years of Jughead and Betty being together, they’d grown used to this, and both enjoyed watching the couple interacting happily with one another.

“Anyway, now that everyone’s sat down, I have these for each of my darlings. Jug, here’s Jules’ and Betty, here’s Matt’s.” Jellybean handed each of them the neatly wrapped presents, which they held carefully before smiling back in gratitude.

“Okay, thank you, JB.” Jughead murmured weighing up the present, not knowing whether to open it or not.

“Thanks, Jellybean.” Betty was feeling exactly the same as Jughead, glancing over at him for any indication of what to do.

“Go on, open them.” Jellybean urged with a smile causing both of them to tear the paper and open the gifts. Two identical, tiny crown-shaped beanies fell out. Both were the same grey that Jughead’s had been, but they had two different pins. Juliet’s were blue and gold while Matthew’s were green and black.

“Oh, you didn’t.” Jughead gasped.

“Wow, JB,” FP muttered.

“They’re perfect.” Betty all but exclaimed.

“Well, I figured that since they’re Jug’s children, then they should have an iconic beanie and I’ll make more as they grow older,” Jellybean explained as all the others stared at her in disbelief having not expected that at all.

“Thank you so much, JB. It’s beautiful and perfect.” Betty informed her as she ran her hands over the fragile little hat that was made especially for her son. She felt her heartbeat increase as small tears of joy formed in her eyes that she had to blink back.

“I think Jug’s in shock.” FP pointed out looking at his son in concern while Betty turned to look at Jughead, her eyes widening in shock as she watched his mouth move but no words could leave his lips. His stunned shock was unnerving for all of them as he grasped Betty’s hand tightly.

“Jug?” Jellybean asked nervously, fearful that she’d overstepped. She’d only been back in Jughead’s life for a few years, and their time apart had changed them both so much that she was fearful that she’d do something wrong.

“Juggie, love?” Betty asked carefully as she rubbed at his hand causing him to turn back to look at her before he turned back to Jellybean. The younger Jones held her breath until she saw the heartwarming smile on Jughead’s lips.

“Oh, Jelly. Thank you so much. You’re the best sister in the world and I...” Jughead trailed off, not sure how to express how he honestly felt in regards to everything that his sister had done for him and his children.

“I know, Jug.” Jellybean merely smiled in response as both were reassured that this wouldn’t go terribly.

By the time that the day was over, and Betty and the twins were asleep, Jughead found himself on the balcony overlooking the city. He had founded his family here, and his sister, as well as his father, lived in the city nearby. His wife and children were now with him, and he couldn’t help but feel indebted to New York. That was his final thought before he turned back to look at Betty and he padded over to her again to gently lift her up into his arms as sleep began to claim them both all while New York’s restless nightlife carried on below them.


End file.
